Motherglare
|english voice=Rachel Robinson |image gallery=yes }} Motherglare (マザーグレア Mazāgurea) was one of the seven Dragons who invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 4-6 Appearance Motherglare is an extremely large, mastodonic Dragon, whose near-entire body is covered with large, thick, swirl-patterned scales, save for his underbelly, which is instead lined with porous holes, his face, which has smaller, more smooth scales positioned around the eyes (which, themselves, are round and blank), and his snout, which is completely devoid of scales altogether. Around his mouth and climbing up his snout (and on various other parts of his body), Motherglare features light, jagged markings. Additionally, Motherglare's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 6-7 Motherglare sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Motherglare's two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Motherglare's long tail is adorned with the same scales as the rest of his body, and the tip is rather peculiar in shape, as it has two large scales protruding from either side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 7-9 Personality Not much is known about Motherglare's personality, but he appears to be very loyal and obedient, as he is seen taking orders from the Future Rogue Cheney without question (though the former is under the influence of the latter's Dragon Supremacy Magic).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 2 An example of this is when, on command, he violently attacked Natsu Dragneel with the intent of devouring him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 2-3 Motherglare has also shown himself to be slightly arrogant, claiming that his adamantine body is impenetrable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc On the seventh of July, as the Eclipse Gate is opened, Motherglare walks through it before stopping in front of those atop Mercurius, letting out a violent roar as he does so. The shockwave produced by his roar scatters many, and damages nearby architecture. Motherglare then, in addition to the terror he has already inflicted, brings his claw crashing down into the ground, sending large shockwaves rippling throughout Crocus, destroying many houses and severely damaging other forms of infrastructure. Then, as more Dragons begin filing out of the Eclipse Gate, Motherglare roars once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-11 Shortly thereafter, as Future Rogue arrives at the location of the now-closed Eclipse Gate, Motherglare flies in the sky, alongside his six other Dragon comrades, as the Shadow Dragon Slayer declares the beginning of a new era. However, when Future Rogue orders the other Dragons to kill every Mage in Crocus, Motherglare stays behind, and acts as the man's mode of transportation, due in part to Future Rogue's Dragon Supremacy Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-13 Motherglare then, with Future Rogue on his back, soars over Crocus, observing the mayhem at hand, as Future Rogue screams for humanity to feel the wrath of Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 18 Taking notice of Natsu, who has arrived to stop Future Rogue, and upon being ordered to do so, Motherglare attacks Natsu, ferociously biting at where he stands. Natsu, however, dodges Motherglare's strike, and jumps onto his back, where he engages Future Rogue in combat. As he lets loose a large amount of flames from his feet, hitting Motherglare, Motherglare roars out in pain, rolling over in midair as he does so. This action nearly causes Natsu to fall off, but he holds onto one of Motherglare's large scales, as Future Rogue sinks his shadows into his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 5-8 Still wounded, Motherglare continues to soar through the sky, crashing into building in the process, hoping to shake off Natsu. However, Motherglare is then abruptly punched by Natsu, utilizing his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, causing him to cry out in pain once more. Natsu then proceeds to deliver a speech whilst still atop Motherglare, and then attacks him, once more, with his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, causing the Dragon to cry out in pain a third time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 11-18 However, much to Natsu's dismay, Motherglare recovers from his assault quite quickly, and, upon Future Rogue's command, releases a large amount of eggs from the porous holes on his underbelly, sending them raining into the streets below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-3 Motherglare supports Rogue on his back as he easily overpowers Natsu. Natsu, however, is thrown off his back by the nude Celestial Spirit Mage flying through the air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 7-8 With the fiery Dragon Slayer finally off his back, Motherglare continues to hover above Crocus as his fellow Dragons continue their chaotic rampage. When Future Rogue declares that he is the new Dragon King, Natsu appears behind the two, riding Atlas Flame. Atlas then collides, at full speed, head-first with Motherglare, the two Dragons angrily staring each other down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 14-18 Motherglare roars as Atlas Flame brutally tries to clamp his jaws down into his neck, and, at Future Rogue's command, tries to turn mid-air to stop Atlas and Natsu from getting behind he. Taking the offensive, Motherglare releases a huge breath attack on Atlas, but the blow flies straight through Atlas' fire body, only to hit and completely destroy a mountain in the distance. As Atlas boasts that his flame body cannot be struck by such attacks, Motherglare too begins to speak, commenting that Atlas' flames are also useless, as they cannot burn his adamantine body. Atlas begs to differ though, and tells Motherglare not to underestimate hell flames, just as Natsu, having consumed such Magic, leaps from his back and delivers a strong blow to the side of Motherglare's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 2-7 Motherglare and Atlas then proceed to grapple with one another; Motherglare is shoved into a nearby building, completely demolishing the structure. As Future Rogue and Natsu are thrown wildly atop his back, Motherglare is bombarded by debris. Motherglare, however, ignores Natsu and Future Rogue's battle and continues to grapple with Atlas, that is, until Atlas uses his immense strength to propel Natsu toward Future Rogue. Utilizing the momentum, Natsu releases all the energy he regained from eating Atlas Flame's flames, engulfing himself, Motherglare, Atlas, and Future Rogue in flames; the force of the impact causes Motherglare to fall from the skies and right into the Eclipse Gate, destroying the device once and for all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 6-18 After landing on the Eclipse Gate, Motherglare slowly starts vanishing, going back to his own time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 2-4 Magic & Abilities Egg Magic: Motherglare is capable of utilizing this peculiar form of Magic, made even more peculiar by its method of employment: Motherglare releases a multitude of eggs from the porous holes on his abdomen. (Unnamed) *'Hatchling': Motherglare releases a multitude of eggs from the porous holes on his abdomen, which, upon hitting the ground, hatch into a large number of miniature, bipedal, Draconian entities. The hatched entities are also fairly strong, as they can single-handedly overwhelm a basic Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 9 Additionally, the entities can fire lasers from their mouths, which pierce through anything they come into contact with, leaving a clean, round hole in their wake; the lasers can be fired in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 15-18 (Unnamed) Dragon's Roar: Very much like other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Motherglare has been shown to be able to release his element, in the form of a highly destructive blast, from his mouth, which, by itself, is capable of eradicating a significant portion of a large mountain range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 5-6 Flight: Like most other Dragons, Motherglare has wings, and is, therefore, capable of flight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 10 Immense Strength: By himself, with a single stomp to the ground, Motherglare destroyed much of Mercurius, and the resulting shockwaves tore through Crocus, destroying a large amount of infrastructure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 8-10 Immense Durability: Due to his adamantine body, Motherglare is capable of taking hits from Natsu Dragneel, who, aside from wielding Dragon Slayer Magic, is exceptionally strong in his own right, and, seemingly, shrugging off the damage caused by the attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 14-18 Additionally, also owing to its adamantine body, Motherglare can emerge completely unscathed from attacks by fellow Dragons, namely Atlas Flame, the Fire Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 4 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased